


Betrayed

by theotherlucifer



Series: Lucifer One-shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer - Freeform, chloedecker, lucifermorningstar, lucifernetflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherlucifer/pseuds/theotherlucifer
Summary: What if Lucifer never recovered from Chloe's betrayal in season 4. What if he never recovered from the fact that she lied to her."I was afraid. Afraid that you'd want me 'cause you've only seen certain sides of me.That if you saw all of me knew all of me, you would run away."she did."What I saw was my partner."bullshit. lies.Why?"That's the million-dollar question."LUCIFER ONESHOT
Series: Lucifer One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Betrayed

"You! How could you just murder them?"

"I did what needed to be done."

"They trusted you! They shared their darkest truths and you just betray them?"

"And I would happily do it again."

"Oh, well this is going to be fun."

"I showed those losers the real me."

"Careful, or I'll show you the real me."

"Oh yes. Do it! I thought they could change but they couldn't. Dave was stealing again. Susan was back on drugs. They were trash. So I killed them. What are you going to do?"

"I'll show you."

"Show me what you've got. Come on, Lucifer. Show us who you really are."

Lucifer's eyes began to glow red, fire flickered on his face and his anger and hurt only grew. His true self revealed to Oscar but not enough for anybody else who may be watching to see.  
This wasn't about Oscar Lucifer knew. This was about her. Her betrayal. He had trusted her. The one person he truly cared about and she went and stabbed him in the back. Almost quite literally. How could she? Lucifer pondered. He dropped Oscar to the ground. His eyes returned to normal, well not quite, the red glow was replaced by tears that had pooled at the corners of his eyes and his chaotic delish anger remained visible in his eyes.

Then she came in.

"Hands in the air!" She said to Oscar.

"I've failed," Oscar said looked into the mirror. "May God forgive me." Without a second thought, he plunged his face right through the broken chair killing himself almost instantly.

Lucifer remained were he stood. Stunned. 

"Look, Lucifer..." Chloe began.

"No," Lucifer said aggressively. "Don't even try. You lied to me. You BETRAYED me. All I've ever done is protect you. I've fucking died for you twice. And this is how you repay me? I never lied to you. But that's all you have done." Lucifer almost screamed at her, his voice breaking several times and the pools of tears in his eyes broke and ran down his cheeks.

"Lucifer just let me explain..." Chloe tried again, herself too, crying.

"Explain what? How you planned to send me back to Hell? How you lied to me so many times. You told me that all you saw was your partner. You made me believe that everything was okay. I fucking loved you, Chloe." Lucifer's face was now a watery mess and his eyes were beginning to puff up, he hadn't meant to tell her he loved her. He hadn't even realised himself until he found out what she had been planning. He had been so hurt and broken and he finally realised why it hurt so much. He loved her. "You hurt me. You don't deserve me." Lucifer walked away pain and anger in his eyes.

"Please Lucifer," Chloe begged.

Lucifer stopped briefly and turned around. "You tried to send me to Hell but you're the one that should be going. Go to Hell Chloe Decker." And then he was gone. 

Chloe crumbled to the floor crying. Why had she done this? He only ever told the truth. He told her he was the devil. She knew she loved him too. Once he told her to go to Hell she broke. She broke so hard she could almost feel her heart break into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to nobody in particular. She wanted to fix this. She was adamant.

She found herself making her way to Lux and before she knew it she was taking the elevator to the penthouse. She didn't know what to expect. 

Where the piano once stood, there was splinted wood and the bar and tables were all destroyed. Shattered glass was sprawled across the floor. She saw him. Sitting on the steps that lead to his bedroom. His hear was dishevelled and his eyes had a murderous glint in them. He looked worse than she had ever seen him. Worse than when his brother had died. His arms were covered in blood and it took her several moments to realise it was his blood. She recognised the blade which he held. It was Maze's hell blade. No. NO. She wanted to scream, to shout at the world, at God, at herself. 

"Hello, Detective," Lucifer said, his words slurred as though he was drunk. "I'm going back to Hellllll," He slurred, his voice sounded maniacal and a psychotic smile appeared on his face. "Oh dear, don't look at me like that, this is what you wanted isn't it?"

Chloe remained standing where she was. Unable to comprehend any of what was going on. 

"I stayed for you Chloeeee. You! AhaHAHA, and to believe I actually thought you might love me too," Lucifer's crazy smile remained and Chloe was sure that this was much more terrifying than his devil face. "You know, I always thought that when you died I'd never see you again. Well, I guess I was wrong about a lot of things." Lucifer grasped Maze's Hell blade tighter, once again slicing open his wrists, crimson red blood pouring out of his arm. "Ah lovely," Lucifer's smile increased. "Bye byeee," Lucifer's eyes drooped and he fell off his stairs unconscious.

"NO, no," Chloe screamed, breaking out of her stunned state. "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer opened his eyes one last time. "I'm sure I'll see you soon, liar. I'll see you reallyyyy soon." Lucifer's eyes closed and his world went black.

She picked up the blade.


End file.
